


Kim Jongdae And The Wrong Sausage Of The Month Subscription

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Everyone Cums On Jongdae, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feet-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Its Their Job, Jongdae centric, Like Far Too Much Cum, Lots of Cum, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: In December, Kim Jongdae decided to subscribe to a Sausage of The Month delivery service, hoping to make delicious meals from the ingredients it supplied. He paid for the whole year, so was expecting a nice backlog of sausages to arrive at his door and provide him with some yummy food. He realised he must have subscribed to the wrong thing when he opened his front door one frosty morning and saw eleven men, eagerly waiting for him with their cocks out.





	Kim Jongdae And The Wrong Sausage Of The Month Subscription

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokobvp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokobvp/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is literally on crack and please see the humour in our poor little Jongdae getting cummed on repeatedly by the rest of OT12.
> 
> For MaterWelon who pointed out they would also like a monthly sausage subscription (of the food variety). You never fail to make me giggle with your comments so I hope you enjoy this filth! I know we both love Jongdae so here is some self-indulgent smut<3
> 
> I just want to apologise to Jongdae in advance for this fic hahahha 
> 
> Please enjoy x x x

Kim Jongdae lived alone in a small, bottom floor apartment in the heart of Seoul. He spent a lot of his time in his own company, so he needed to find ways to entertain himself. He loved eating and liked to dabble in a little bit of cooking. Thus, he signed up to a Sausage of The Month subscription that would deliver fresh, meaty goodness to his door once a month. He had signed up late, 11 months too late, seeing as it was December. But he pleaded with the customer service team to let him have all 11 months at once. They had responded saying that it was a lot of sausage for one to handle and did he really think he would be able to keep control of all that sausage at once. Jongdae had given out an exasperated sigh and said he definitely fucking could handle all of that sausage and he was losing his fucking patience and just let him pay for the 11 fucking months of fucking sausage already! He didn’t mean to be snappy, but they were questioning his abilities and he didn’t understand why. 

It was a frosty morning, mid-December. A Saturday, to be exact. When his doorbell rang and Jongdae bounced excitedly to the front door. He knew it was his sausage. He could feel it. He had been dying to take a look at all the different types and taste them on his tongue. Rub them over his lips. Jongdae was weird with food, okay. 

He swung the door open about the greet the delivery man, when he saw 11 men all huddled together in his doorway. Their cocks out. Their _cocks_ out. What was going on? There was, one, two, three, four... Jongdae counted 11 very different looking dicks on 11 very different, but equally handsome men. Jongdae was already in the process of questioning his sexuality. He always thought he was straight, but recently found himself enjoying gay porn. Men fucking men. Men being fucked by two men. Men being fisted - his particular guilty pleasure. Men being pegged by women. All that good stuff with a lot of sausage flying around. Wait-

“Hello, we are from the monthly sausage subscription. We are your backlogged order. Please can you let us in, I think I’m about to get frostbite on my co-“ A tall red headed man spoke to Jongdae, hands on his hips, deliciously long and thick cock turning a strange tinge of blue with the coldness outside. Jongdae cut him off, not wanting that beautiful dick to get hurt.

“Yes, yes, come in.”

Jongdae stepped to the side and watched as the 11 scrumptious dicks wiggled and bounced their way inside. There was long and thin. Stubby and thick. Long and thick. Stubby and thin- unfortunate for the boy, but it’s not always about the size. The one with the stubby, thin cock was around Jongdae’s height and looked quite angry. Jongdae guessed he would be too if he had the smallest dick out of the lot.

He wondered how this could have possibly happened as the cocks settled themselves all over his front room. There definitely wasn’t enough space for all of these tasty men. Had it been a Freudian slip? Did his brain click on the wrong thing on purpose because he actually desired cock? He wasn’t sure. Was he bisexual? 

The red headed boy cleared his throat and stared at Jongdae, waiting.

“U-Um, I think there’s been a mix up. I think I ordered the wrong thing. Can you be returned?” Jongdae flushed as one boy, with a rectangle smile started palming himself whilst he smirked at Jongdae. 

“Unfortunately not. You’ve paid now, there’s no refunds. You have all 11 of us for the day. You may as well use us. I’m the leader of this group, by the way. Kim Junmyeon, nice to meet you.” So cute, thick but stubby dick was called Junmyeon. Nice. The man leant up and stuck out his hand for a handshake, his dick wobbled a bit and it made Jongdae gulp. 

The one with the kitten eyes that Jongdae particularly liked. Cock long _and_ thick, the perfect proportion for Jongdae. Stood up and stripped his top over his head, slowly. His torso stretched out and his muscles contracted with the movement, dusty brown nipples going instantly hard in the cold of Jongdae’s apartment. He pulled his jeans and boxers down and kicked them away. Then started walking over to Jongdae and placed a hand on his cheek. Fingers brushing down his neck.

“What’s your name, handsome? We should at least know what to moan out when we cum on you.” His voice was deep and husky. Very sexy. His eyes were hypnotic and they held Jongdae there, trapped in his gaze as the other boys began to strip off their clothes around him. 

“I-I, what? I just wanted a sausage of the month subscription!” Jongdae felt his whole body run hot. _Cum on him?_ He might be questioning his sexuality but he had never been with a man. Much to his dismay, of course. 

A tall boy with tanned skin and abs for days walked over and pushed his half hard dick up against Jongdae’s side and started rutting against him.

“And that’s what you’re getting, cutie. Come on, strip for us and get down on your knees. I don’t think I’m going to last long.” That would be a shame, Jongdae thought to himself. The boy had a very thick cock, but if he lacked stamina and cummed like a teenage boy, that lessened the appeal slightly. 

“I asked for your name handsome, don’t make me ask you again. You won’t like the outcome.” Kitten eyes rested his forehead against Jongdae’s and stared into his brown orbs for a while. Jongdae was entranced by this sex god in front of him. Just what were they going to do to him? 

“J-Jongdae.” He muttered out as the cute boy who was palming himself before came over and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“The one you are fucking with your eyes is Minseok. I’m Baekhyun and the one you’re letting rut against your body is Jongin. I think you’re going to like this a lot, sexy.” The boy purred as he pushed Jongdae’s shirt from his body and grazed his lips over his ear. Jongdae shuddered. He had been too distracted to realise he had gotten hard. 

He heard someone speak in a language he didn’t understand and then saw three boys advance towards him. The others - Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongin? - made way for the handsome men and Jongdae felt a rush of nerves, wondering what they were going to do.

“Relax.” One of the boys said. They were definitely speaking Korean now but they had a twang in their voice. An accent. They pushed Jongdae back until he was laid across two of the boys arms in the air. “I’m Zitao. And I get the pleasure of getting your cock out for everyone today. Hmm already hard. You’re definitely going to like this.” The boy had heavy eye makeup on that accentuated his beauty.

Jongdae felt embarrassment flood his senses as his trousers and boxers were stripped from his body. He was laying in two men’s arms, offered up for everyone to see. 

“You’re just gorgeous.” A tall boy murmured from across the room. He had the most expressive eyebrows Jongdae had ever seen. And as he fell more into their trap, he realised he was dying to see those eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as he cummed all over Jongdae. The compliment made him feel shy, especially coming from someone so handsome himself.

The two boys set Jongdae down onto the floor and made him kneel. They introduced themselves as Yixing and Luhan. Were they Chinese?

The tall one that had said something to the other boys that Jongdae didn’t understand - was that a mullet? Why did it suit him so well - came and loomed over Jongdae’s kneeling body. He looked up at the man with innocent eyes, he really didn’t know what was about to happen.

“I’m Kris. How do you want this to go?” He was stern and continued to loom over Jongdae. Imposing in his personal space. Long, thin dick right in Jongdae’s face.

“I-I don’t know. Do what ever you want.”

The angry looking one with the stubby thin dick told him he would regret saying that. 

~~~~~~~~~

Jongdae’s first ever encounter with a cock was having it shoved down his throat rather violently by mr stubby-thin dick. He was called, Kyungsoo, apparently. It proved the point that it wasn’t always about size, it was about what you could do with it. Kyungsoo was holding Jongdae’s head down on his length, keeping him there as he gagged and spluttered, tears streaming, drool dripping everywhere. Kyungsoo was groaning, fucking into the back of Jongdae’s throat. The muscles of Jongdae’s throat were contracting so tightly as he choked it made Kyungsoo’s eyes roll in pleasure. He finally let Jongdae off with a sharp tug to his hair and Jongdae fell away, thick spit connecting his lips to the head of Kyungsoo’s cock. 

“Hope you enjoyed that, sweetness.” Kyungsoo scoffed and started jerking himself off, like the others in the circle were doing. They all enjoyed letting Kyungsoo go first. People always underestimated him. But he always managed to get the clients pliant and needy and ready to be cummed all over. Kyungsoo could last a long time and he was looking forward to using Jongdae’s mouth again. 

“What do you want now, cutie?” Baekhyun rasped as he came to rub his precome onto Jongdae’s cheekbone. Jongdae just closed his eyes and hummed. His dick was strained and bright red between his legs. So hard and so ready to cum already. Baekhyun was just about to pull on Jongdae’s bottom lip and sheath inside when he heard Jongin whimper.

“Let Jongin go first, Baek, he isn’t going to last much longer.” The red haired boy said. He’d been awfully quiet since they got inside. 

The tanned boy made his way to Jongdae and grasped the back of his head. He lined his cock right over Jongdae’s face, rubbing it over his lips and jerking himself frantically. He grunted as his warm cum spilled out and hit Jongdae’s face with power. It landed over his lips, nose and some sticking his eyelashes together, pooling in the socket of his eye. Jongdae was about to wipe it and eat it when he heard a deep no coming from what sounded like his favourite kitten boy. He tried to blink his eyes open and finally managed. The cum was warm and he could taste the saltiness on his lips. Jongin smeared it around a bit and then moved away. Still palming at his sensitive, softening dick.

Yixing and Luhan moved in front of Jongdae’s eye line and tapped both shoulders, asking for his hands.

They wrapped both of Jongdae’s hands around their dicks, thrusting forward into the tight hole as they placed their hands over the boys to add extra grip. Their hard cocks were rubbing together lusciously and they were aimed at Jongdae’s face, ready to add more cum to it.

“Do you think you’ll keep this subscription, Jongdae? I think you will, because you’re absolutely loving it.” Luhan mocked and scoffed. The rest of the boys laughed and Jongdae felt humiliated. He loved it. “You are definitely gay.” 

“I-I’m not gay.” Jongdae sighed out and the others laughed again. This was pretty gay, he thought to himself. But it was just a sausage subscription? Was he bisexual?

“Feels so good baby. Stick out your tongue and lick the tip. Go on.” Jongdae obeyed Yixing’s orders and lapped at the slits of both of the boys dicks. They tasted so salty and he loved it. If this is what all dicks taste like he would be a cocksucker for life.

Yixing was pushed over the edge first and he was shocked. His orgasm came on quickly and shot straight and Jongdae’s tongue. Some fell down into the boys lap and he was getting covered all over. He let out little melodic ‘ahs’ as he thrusted himself into over sensitivity in Jongdae’s hands. 

“You look so fucking hot covered in cum.” Luhan groaned and then aimed his cock right at Jongdae’s eyes. Sadist. Jongdae yelped and just managed to close his eyes in time. Luhan pushed his dick roughly against Jongdae’s sockets to press the cum all over. He kissed Yixing square on the mouth and pulled him away so another one of Jongdae’s other 11 subscription sausages could get in. 

Junmyeon gripped under Jongdae’s chin and held his face up so they were looking directly at each other.

“Stick your tongue out and don’t blink. I mean it.” Jongdae pushed his long tongue out and let it hang there. His mouth spread wide open. It was already hard not to blink. Eyes becoming sensitive to the air and beginning to water. Junmyeon pushed his free hand up from the boys chin onto Jongdae’s face and used his thumb to wipe the tears in Jongdae’s eyes down his face to mix with the cum.

“Mmm you look so good like this. Already wrecked but still waiting patiently for another load. Do you deserve it? Should I give it to you?” 

Jongdae’s eyes were pleading and he never expected to beg for cum. But he was damn well going to. He was loving this. Loving the cocks. The men. Maybe he was bisexual.

“P-please. Yes, I want it so bad. Please let me taste it.” Junmyeon smirked and picked up his pace, resting the tip on Jongdae’s protruding tongue. 

Jongdae hummed and whimpered as tears poured from his eyes. It hurt to keep them open but he couldn’t look away from Junmyeon’s gaze, hand holding him there by his chin again, eyes holding his there like an enchanted spell. 

Junmyeon sighed loudly as he released onto Jongdae’s tongue and then pushed down so some would splatter his neck.

He placed a chaste kiss to Jongdae’s lips and ran his fingers through the clients hair. Feigning care. When really it was just so he could push some cum through the sandy locks and have them stick up on end and crust together.

The leader moved out of the way and the two youngest took his place.

Zitao manoeuvred Jongdae so his legs were spread out long in front of him. He grabbed Jondae’s feet, pushed them together so the arches made a hole and sheathed his cock in between them. He loved fucking feet. Especially ones as pretty as their client’s today.

“W-what are you doing?” Jongdae looked as fucked out as he sounded right now. The cum drying on his face, neck, legs. He had watched bukkake before and loved it, sure. But he really hadn’t expected this. He thought he might get some Chorizo, some Chipolata or some Bratwurst. But this was definitely something completely different. Although, when he looked around the circle he guessed he could compare some to different types of sausages... He shook his head and decided to get back into the moment, it wasn’t every day that someone fucked your feet as their handsome friend wanked off to your face.

“Fucking your feet. They’re so nice and slender... ugh. I could come right now. Tell me you like my dick between your feet, tell me now.” Zitao was groaning as he spoke. As if he was close already. Jongdae enjoyed seeing the head of his cock disappear and reappear in quick succession between his feet. It was like a sausage surprise every time. A different angle. A different amount of precome. Delicious.

“I love it when you fuck my feet Zitao. It feels so good when your cock brushes against them, please give me your cum, I want it right _now_.” Jongdae didn’t know where his demanding side came from, it felt like he was talking to the customer services at the sausage subscription again, demanding all 11 sausages at once. He understood now, why the people at customer services tried to find out if he could handle them all at once. He felt like he was doing a good job regardless. 

All the while, the one with the expressive eyebrows was knelt beside Jongdae, just staring at his face whilst he jerked off. He was the first one not to shove his cock in Jongdae’s face and it made him sad. Expressive brows had a very nice dick. But he was just staring so intensely.

“You’re so handsome.”

“So hot.”

“Oh my god your mouth is so nice.”

“Lick your lips for me.”

“Unghhh yes, yes, yes.” 

The boy with the brows let compliment after compliment roll off his tongue until he cummed from seeing Jongdae lick his lips. He didn’t let the cum land on Jongdae and caught it in his hand. Jongdae was going to protest, he had paid for this! He decided he wanted all 11 loads. But then as Zitao cummed through his feet, the boy caught Zitao’s too and smirked at Jongdae. 

“Spider-Man!” Expressive brows shouted as he flung the cum from his hand to Jongdae’s face, hand poised as if he was shooting a web. What the fuck. “I’m Sehun, by the way.” The boy giggled and moved away, Zitao crying with laughter too. Fucking Spider-Man. 

No one made a move for Jongdae and he was confused. 

“What do you want now?” Kris said. Why did he suit a mullet?! 

“M-more cum.” Jongdae whimpered. Shamelessly letting himself go pliant for all of these men.

They scoffed and mocked him and it sent a heat of embarrassment all over his body. 

“Okay, I’ll rephrase, because _obviously_ a little cum-slut like you just wants more and more of it, even though you’re already coated with six loads. _Who_ do you want next?” 

Jongdae lifted a shaky hand and pointed to the sexy redhead. He had been drooling over that cock since he first set his eyes on it outside. 

“Are you sure?” The man said and he looked concerned. 

Jongdae nodded enthusiastically and the redhead manhandled Jongdae’s body onto the sofa, careful not to lose any cum in the process. He laid Jongdae on his back, legs sprawled up and over the back of the sofa. He made Jongdae’s head dangle off of the edge of sofa so his neck was stretched out and his mouth hung open. 

“I don’t think you’re going to like this. Tap out if it’s too much. I’m Chanyeol by the way.” 

Jongdae felt the redheads thick length push past his lips. But it just kept _going_. He understood now, why he was in this position. Why he might not like it. Chanyeol had complete control and could push all the way down his throat if he wanted to. He felt fingers brush over his throat and Adam’s apple, most likely where the bulge from Chanyeol’s dick was forming as his throat was stretched out lewdly. He’d watched this in porn and it was so hot. He hoped he looked sexy for the 11 men. 

“You’re taking it so well. Just a bit more. You’re about half way.” Jongdae had tried to stay calm but when he found out this was only _half_ of Chanyeol’s length, he began to choke and splutter around the dick. 

Chanyeol moaned at the feeling of Jongdae’s throat constricting around his dick and gave a few shallow thrusts before pulling out completely and stroking his hand over Jongdae’s neck to comfort.

“So good, we’ll go again in a second, okay?”

“Hurry the fuck up Chan I’m close again.” Jongin snapped and it made Chanyeol growl in response.

“For fuck sake Jongin, control yourself. Someone _please_ grip the base of his dick and edge him until I say otherwise. It’s my time now and I won’t be rushed.” 

The other boys were still playing with themselves. Luhan and Yixing languidly jerking each other off. Zitao fucking into Sehun’s feet as Sehun just palmed at his own length. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Minseok were lightly stroking over their lengths, to relieve a little pressure but not bring themselves close. They had different plans. Junmyeon went to grip the base of Jongin’s dick as he played with his own and Kris pulled Jongin’s hand away, the boy whimpered but sighed when Kris started brushing over the head of his dick, offering some pleasure. Yixing moved down to start sucking on Luhan’s dick and earned a slap from Minseok. Not whilst they were working. It was about the client. Not getting your boyfriend off. Although Sehun and Zitao seemed to be getting away with it at the moment. 

Chanyeol pushed back into Jongdae’s throat and kept edging and thrusting deeper. Jongdae hummed and spluttered at his throat being used like this. Chanyeol fucked into the boy for what seemed like forever. Thick dick making his throat bulge out for everyone in the room to see. Jongdae looked hot as fuck and was achingly hard. Spit was drooling down his upside down face along with the drying cum, some had unfortunately dripped to the floor but the rest was just melting down Jongdae’s face and sticking to his hair. 

Jongdae wished he could see how the redhead looked fucking into him, but all he could see was distorted by cum. He could see Chanyeol’s ass tensing with the power of his thrusts. What Jongdae wouldn’t give to be squeezing those cheeks tightly right now.

Chanyeol pulled out roughly and cummed down Jongdae’s torso with a loud groan. 

Just as he thought it was over Kyungsoo took Chanyeol’s place and repeated the process. It was much easier to take with the size of Kyungsoo’s dick. Jongdae found himself even pressing his tongue flat against Kyungsoo’s cock and sucked. It made the boy on the receiving end hiss and cum in Jongdae’s mouth accidentally. He ordered Jongdae not to swallow and helped him sit up. Kyungsoo then demanded that Jongdae spat it out so it would fall all over his face and body. Jongdae followed the orders. He felt so sticky and crusty and used and he loved it. There was a lot of groaning and moaning in the room as the other boys got close again, but there was still 3 men to go. 

Kris was a simple, ass loving man. So he stood Jongdae up and bent him over. Jerking off to the round globes of Jongdae’s perky butt as he spanked down hard on them, leaving large red hand prints. Jongdae yelped at the feeling and looked up to see some of the other men’s eyes filled with desire and lust. He felt sexy. Like they all wanted him so much. Even if this were their job. 

Jongdae felt warm liquid spurt onto the blooming skin where he has been spanked and moaned. He could cum right now with no stimulation whatsoever. He was so turned on and so in need of being touched. 

“Can I ask?” He heard the cute boy Baekhyun say.

Junmyeon replied with a stern no but Baekhyun was mischievous and liked to push his luck.

“Will you finger me Jongdae? It’s not really allowed but you have nice hands and you’re cute and I just want to be fingered so much.” Chanyeol scoffed at his boyfriend begging for another man. It’s a good job they loved each other to be comfortable to be in this kind of job together. Especially when Baekhyun was a needy little bitch.

“I-I’ve never done it before.” Jongdae felt nervous at the thought. He’d watched it before, but he guessed he was definitely bisexual if he enjoyed fingering another man.

“Fucking hurry up Baekhyun!” Minseok moaned out. He would be the last one to cum and he was getting impatient. 

Baekhyun spread himself on the sofa and exposed his hole to Jongdae. It was already stretched and pooling with lube. 

“You’re such a fucking slut Baek.” Chanyeol said, in awe of his boyfriend. 

Jongdae held out a shaky hand and then knelt down in front of the sofa. He slowly traced his fingers around Baekhyun’s rim and then pushed two in at once, causing the boy to cry out. He used his other hand to jerk Baekhyun off whilst he fingered him. He found a rhythm that made Baekhyun chant out Jongdae’s name like a mantra as he moaned and squirmed in pleasure.

Chanyeol couldn’t cope anymore. He felt jealous at Baekhyun moaning out their client’s name so he stood over Baekhyun on the sofa and plunged his length down his boyfriends throat to shut him up. Baekhyun hummed and sucked at the length. He was well practiced with Chanyeol’s dick so took it like a champ. 

Jongdae watched on in awe and then aimed Baekhyun’s dick at his own face, letting the cum splatter there. It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to cum after he was manhandled by his boyfriend. 

It looked like Baekhyun would be in a lot of trouble when they got home. 

“Fucking finally. I get to have you.” Minseok purred and pushed Jongdae to lay on his back on the floor.

“I’m going to fuck your thighs for a bit whilst everyone else cums on you _again_ , and then I want you to actually suck me. You’ve let everyone else fuck your face. You better show me how skilled that mouth is.” 

And that’s exactly what happened. All the boys added a fresh load of cum to Jongdae’s skin as Minseok used his thighs with fast, hard thrusts. It made Jongdae wonder which boy was from which month and what they usually did in their month. Because surely this bukkake was a special case, seeing as they were all his backlogged sausage. He guessed Minseok must be this months, with him being the big finale. That worked for Jongdae. He really found himself attracted to the kitten boy. He felt like he definitely was bisexual, where Minseok was concerned. 

When the others were finished moaning out Jongdae’s name as they cummed over his whole body and face, Minseok pulled Jongdae up into a sitting position and fed Jongdae his cock. There were no thrusts from Minseok, nothing forceful. It gave Jongdae the freedom to give his first ever blow job. He was glad it was to a cock as beautiful as this one. 

Jongdae sucked and lapped at the dick, hollowing out his cheeks and finding ways to make the beautiful man before him lose control.

Minseok pulled out with a loud grunt and finally blew his loads all over Jongdae’s face. Jongdae smiling dozily as he tasted the best cum yet. 

The other boys were dressed now and all placed kisses to Jongdae’s temple where there was surprisingly no cum and left out of the door. 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth and get a warm bath to get rid of all of this, okay handsome. We don’t get the pleasure of jerking you off, sorry. You can leave a review if you enjoyed this, this is our first time completing a backlogged sausage subscription like this. You can cancel your subscription now if you want, if not, you’ll see one of us next month. Bye, handsome, you made me cum so good.” Minseok was dressed now and placed a kiss onto Jongdae’s cum covered mouth and then used Jongdae’s hand to wipe it off and quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~

Jongdae laid on his apartment floor covered in over twenty loads of cum, for what felt like hours, he was achingly hard but couldn’t bring himself to touch his cock yet, too awestruck by what had happened. 

He was sticky and crusty, covered in sweat, spit and cum.

Smiling dozily to himself.

He couldn’t believe he had got the wrong sausage of the month subscription.

But he wasn’t complaining

He was definitely bisexual.

Especially for that sexy kitten boy.

Fresh, meaty goodness, delivered right to his door. Jongdae smirked to himself and finally heaved himself up to get washed. What a strange Saturday it had turned out to be.

He cleaned himself up and then laid in his bed, ready to wank off to thoughts of his 11 sausage subscriptions.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m gonna have to take some time off from writing the words dick, cock and cum hahahah 
> 
> This is just on crack and is purely because cum-slut Kim Jongdae gives me life
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please give me your thoughts if you get chance :D
> 
> Happy Tuesday! X x x


End file.
